I Never
by Cairo-The-Phoenix
Summary: Max Jumps in to help rick get his guy LEMON YAY!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!

Now I would like to thank all my reviewers that reviewed for my last story being 

"Loves Strange Encounters" 

honeybabe-candydiva101: yes I know he was OOC and Thank you for the compliment.

Beybladefaruba: thank you so much your review brightened my day see the suns still out.

As Silent As The Shadows: Thanks so much for the tip I hope this ones better.

Oh and I was told that I go a little fast with the sex well I'll tell you why to it just seems better if you don't delay it that just drives me nuts and I prefer to have the lovy dovy stuff at the end after the lemon.

I Never

Ricks POV:

I never thought that I'd fall in love least of all with a cold-hearted bastard like Hiwatari. I really thought I hated him but I guess not. I first realized my infatuation with him on New Years Eve last year. He had changed a lot form the last time I had seen him he was leaner, he had gotten rid of his blue triangles witch I was thankful for. Let me tell you this he looks a lot younger with out those things on his face and a lot more handsome to. But any way I couldn't stop looking at him through out the whole day and when he wasn't around all I thought about was him. I had asked max what it meant and he looked at me amazed and said. "Rick I cant believe it your in love!" I didn't believe him at the time but now I'm starting to think I really do love him.

Max's POV.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask another one if you want."

"Are you gay?"

"Huh"

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason I was just wondering."

"Yes, I am gay. Does it matter?"

_Yeah kind of… god. _"No not really."

"Did you want to ask any thing else?"

"No that's it thanks."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

In the kitchen talking on the phone 

"Hey mom!"

"**Maxi hi how nice it is to talk to you how have you been?"**

"I've been fine mom I was just wondering if I could talk to Rick"

"**Okay let me get him."**

/A couple seconds later a new voice comes on the line. /

"**What do you want Max?"**

"Hey Rick guess what I found out about Kai."

"**Do I want to know?"**

"Kai's gay you've got a chance"

"**What the hell Max"**

"Kai is gay!"

"**So I'm not gonna see him again any way"**

"Oh on the contrary you'll see him in exactly two weeks time"

"**Why?"**

"Cause I'm gonna have my mom throw a late Birthday party over there and force Kai to go!"

"**That's cruel Max"**

"Your point is?"

"**Never mind do what ever you want"**

"I will"

/Rick hangs up/

"This is gonna be fun!"

(Two weeks later at the party with Kai, Max and the demo boys)From now on you'll be able to tell who's speaking because their names will be in front of what's being said and no quotes okay good

Max: hey guys how's it going

Tala: Fine max

Bryan: …

Spencer: Fine

Ian: cool

Kai: …

Max: cool I'm doing fine hey Kai Rick wanted to talk to you for a sec can you spare a minute?

Kai: yeah sure whatever.

D-Boys and Max's POV 

Tala: What did Rick want Kai for?

Max: I'm not sure exactly.

Bryan: in other words you're trying to get them together

Max: Yep!

Kais POV

Kai: hey Rick!

Rick: '_Oh shit' _yeah? _'He's so damned hot man if I get an erection out of this max is gonna die' _**Bulge** _'to late hopefully he doesn't notice'_

Kai: _'whoa he has an erection he must like me' 'well now I know why max insisted that I come… he's helping Rick' _max said you wanted to talk to me about some thing.

Rick; huh… oh yeah… come with me.

Rick led Kai into a back room

Rick: Kai?

Kai: Yeah Rick?

Rick: I just wanted to tell you… **sigh**… Kai I love you.

Kai: yeah I figured as much I mean you kind of have an erection.

Rick: **blush**

Kai: You want to fix that.

Kai with out waiting for an answer went forward and gently grabbed Rick's crotch through his pants and rubbed causing a spectacular moan to rise from Rick's chest. "Oh Kai unh" "you like that don't you?" "Yes" " you want more?" "Yes" Kai chuckled and took Rick's shirt pants and boxers off and began stroking the hard cock in his hands." Oh Kai... it feels so good don't stop." "You don't have to worry about that Rick." Kai than dropped to his knees in front of Rick and took his length into his mouth. "Kai… oh shit Kai" Rick brought his hands behind kais head and said in a pleading yet lusty voice "suck Kai… suck me hard" Kai obeyed forcing the huge cock as far into his mouth as he could and gave several long hard sucks "oh yeah Kai… like that… just like that don't stop… oh yeah" Kai started sucking faster coaxing even more moans from the man above him. It was amazing Kai had never done this before. It was completely new to him but he was obviously doing it right cause Rick's reactions showed he was enjoying it thoroughly. Rick was close to release and began tugging Kai to get off. Kai obeyed of course but he wanted more. "Rick… Please?" "Yes Kai you'll get what you want" Rick stripped Kai of his garments and led him to the bed. Kai lay naked on the bed face down on his hands and knees with his ass facing Rick. "Rick… Fuck me please… please?" "Yes Kai" Rick slid two of his fingers in his own mouth and lubricated them, then slowly pushed one into Kai's ass. Kai moaned his discomfort and Rick mistaking it for a moan of approval stuck the other one in. "Ahh… Rick stop… it hurts!" "I'm sorry Kai" Rick waited for kais ass to get used to it and when Kai nodded he put the third finger in dry making Kai stiffen up. "Kai…are you Okay?" "Yeah Rick I'm fine just move" Rick pumped his fingers in and out of Kai's tight hole sending phenomenal amounts of pleasure up Kai's spine "Rick please… fuck me." Rick did not intend to obey the plead so soon but Kai begging him so utterly pathetically to fuck him aroused him beyond the point of insanity. "Do you want lube Kai?" "No just do it." Rick took his fingers out and placed his cock at Kai's opening. "How do you want it Kai?" "Hard Rick… hard… fuck me hard" "as you wish." All at once Rick thrust his whole cock in and Kai screamed "AHHHH RICK" "oh Kai I'm so sorry" Rick lent down and placed kisses down Kai's spine and back up again trying to get him to relax. Getting him to relax was not going to be easy though. Rick kissed up and down kais spine and licked and tugged on his earlobe he even leant Kai's head back and kiss him passionately but it only made him relax a little so he went to his last resort.

He placed his hand on Kai's cock and stroked fast Kai moaned showing his enjoyment and he soon relaxed fully. "RICK" "Yeah" "PLEASE RICK." "Please what" "MOVE" Rick then thrust in and out of a screaming, begging, moaning Kai. "OH RICK HARDER… HARDER… MORE…MORE… DON'T STOP… OH ITS SO GOOD" "OH KAI YOUR SO TIGHT" after a little while of some extreme pleasure and a lot of screaming Kai came with a loud cry then Rick.

"Rick I love you." "I love you to Kai" they then engaged a soft loving kiss.

(Now I'm going to go to Max's POV at the party while Kai's getting fucked.)

Max and D-Boys POV

"AHHHH RICK"

Max: holy… did you hear that?

Tala: Yeah it sounded like Kai.

Bryan: I think it was Kai.

"MOVE"

Spencer: there it is again.

Max: you know what I think? I think that…

"OH RICK HARDER… HARDER… MORE…MORE… DON'T STOP… OH ITS SO GOOD" "OH KAI YOUR SO TIGHT"

**Kai loud cry… Rick loud cry**

Tala: HOLY SHIT THEY'RE…

Bryan: having sex yeah apparently.

Okay back to Kai and Rick POV

"You think any one heard us rick"

HOLY SHIT THEY'RE…

"Yep"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

And this is where I leave you (rents are home)


End file.
